Welcome to Lima
by unveiledthoughts
Summary: Maria, a brunette beauty, was sent to live with her cousin in Lima, Ohio. There she meets Santana, Quinn, Rachel, and Brittany. This is a story of friendship, romance, and humor. Fapezberry romance with OC. PLEASE REVIEW! I own nothing, except OC. Warnings: Trans character.
1. Chapter 1

**Maria POV**

I glared at the sign as soon as I entered the parking lot in my new carbon gray Jeep Wrangler. William McKinley High School, it was definitely a change from my old school back in the Dominican Republic. It has been a week since I moved, and settled in at my cousin Claudia's guest house. I haven't been out much yet, I mean don't get me wrong, I had to go out and buy the essentials, like my new Jeep, and winter clothing, given the fact that I only had a ski jacket and boots that I only used when we went to the Aspen house. Fun times. But, alas, here I am stuck in cow town for two years, because I was "partying too much". I found the entire concept preposterous, after all, one can never party _too much_. Plus, it's not as if anyone asked me why I felt the need to drink myself into a stupor.

The sound of laughter shook me out of my musings, and I picked up my leather messenger bag and strapped it over my shoulder, making sure my Marlboros were inside, along with my Zippo lighter. I took a deep breath, walked to the entrance, and pulled the door open. _Damn, this place is a dump!_ I saw a tiny brunette posting something on the bulletin board. She looked nice enough, so I decided to approach her in order to ask for direction.

"Excuse me, I'm new, would you be so kind as to point me to the principal's office please," I asked with my most charming smile. She looked a bit startled as she turned around, perhaps I spooked her, so I gave her and easy smile.

"Hi, of course, just follow me," I nodded my thanks, "I'm Rachel Berry by the way, I'm a junior". She was wearing the shortest skirt that I had ever seen, at a high school that is, and had the most hideous unicorn sweater on.

"Junior? That's 11th grade, right?" I never did get American's, why do they feel the need to change the name of everything?

"Yeah, were you homeschooled?" Rachel asked with furrowed brows. _Damn, this girl was adorable._

"Ha! God forbid. No, I just moved to the states."

"Really, where from?"

"Dominican Republic."

"Well here we are, Principal Figgins' office is just through there. It was nice to meet you, if you're looking for an extracurricular to join, you should try joining glee club, based on how sultry, sorry, I mean deep voice your voice is for a girl, I feel like you could make a fantastic tenor, it would totally compliment my voice and therefore help my chances of playing Fanny Brice on Broadway! –"

"Wow, slow down there beautiful," she blushed a pretty pink, "what exactly is glee club?" To be honest the entire thing sounded gay as fuck, but then again, I am gay, so who am I to judge.

"Its show choir." To this I arch my eyebrow. Show choir, huh? This should be interesting, plus the little brunette was hot, I mean she sure had the longest legs I'd ever seen on someone that short. Oh what the hell.

"Ok." I said with a smirk. I had so many songs in my mind. Maybe something in Spanish, American girls did love it when I spoke in Spanish.

"You should try it. I mean, it would be great for your college transcript-"

"Rachel! I said okay. I'll try out for glee." She squealed, she actually squealed. _Damn, she's adorable._

"I'll catch you later okay?" I said while opening the door to the principal's office."

"Wait! I didn't catch your name."

"Maria." I practically purred my name, and then had the extreme satisfaction of seeing her deliciously tanned skin turn a slight hue of pink. I winked and entered the office.

I sat there while this Indian moron was ranting, what seemed to be a list of rules and expectations. Finally he got to the useful part of the conversation, and told me to go to Ms. Pillsbury's office next door, for my schedule. I walked by and saw a red headed woman talking to a curly haired man that was wearing a vest. I was about to knock when suddenly I saw them making out, until she pushed him away. I smirked, what is it about redheads? Always so interesting, I chuckled to myself. Right then and there, I knocked, which caused them to jump a bit. _This could be fun._

"Hi, I'm Maria, I'm new here. Mr. Figgins sent me, I hope I wasn't interrupting your uh… meeting." I said with a smirk. The curly haired man, laughed uncomfortably, while Ms. Pillsbury blushed. _Very fun._

"Not at all, Maria. Welcome to McKinley. This is Mr. Shuester, our Spanish teacher and our glee club director." This definitely caught my attention.

"I actually met, Rachel, she told me a bit about it, and I'd like to join actually."

"That's great, come to the choir room afterschool, and you can audition if you're ready."

"Sure thing." With that he left, and I was left with the Ms. Pillsbury.

"So, Maria, tell me about yourself. I see from your file that you're a straight A student and have been all in AP classes since your freshman year, which I must say is quite impressive. I also see that you already took your SAT's, which is rather strange for a junior, and got a perfect score on that. I must say, I am very impressed with you thus far." I rolled my eyes. Everyone thought it was impressive. Honestly, I never went to class, I found that I understood things better if I read them, plus, my photographic memory made school easy for me.

"Well, as you can see in my file, I'm from the Dominican Republic, I play tennis and soccer, and I'm a pretty good singer if I do say so myself. I plan on going to Law school after I complete my undergrad, and yeah… that's about it." I really don't like talking about myself, people always dig too much, always want to get close, and that's when they use you. If there's something I've learned is never let anyone have leverage over you.

"Oh, that's fantastic. We have a soccer team, Roz Washington coaches it. You should let her know if you're interested. I've signed you up for AP Calculus, AP European History, AP Literature, AP Physics, AP Chemistry, AP Economics, and Spanish. Does that sound good? Also, I included a study period, given that you have such a heavy load." I internally scoffed at the thought of taking Spanish. These kids probably knew how to order at Taco Bell or something. _Oh, what the hell, I'll take the easy A._ It really isn't surprising that she signed me up for all of those classes, but it would be nice if she asked me which ones I wanted to enroll in.

"That sounds fine. I have a question though, do you guys offer a cooking class?" It's not like I didn't know how to cook, quite the opposite actually. It might be nice though, in between all of those other classes- assuming I attended them, that is.

"Actually, yes we do!" Damn, she's chipper. "Would you like for me to sign you up?" I nod, and she hands me my schedule and a map.

"Well, there you go you're all set. I'll write you a note, explaining why you're late. Welcome to McKinley!"

Ms. Pillsbury kindly pointed me in the right direction for my calculus class, and thank God for that, because otherwise I'd be completely lost.

I took a deep breath, masked my face into one of indifference, and then plastered on my signature smirk. _I got this bitch._ I opened the classroom door, and was immediately met by whispers.

"Excuse me sir, I apologize for being late," I say while handing him my note, "I'm new."

"Ah, Ms. Alvarez, I've been expecting you. Please introduce yourself to the class." I groaned, what is it with these people wanting me to talk about myself today, jeez.

"Um, sure, why the hell not. My name is Maria Alejandra Alvarez, I just moved from the Dominican Republic, and I'm a junior." I said with a sexy smirk. Might as well start working the ladies in the room. _I do like to be productive, after all._ I hear a collective "oooh" as if being from there is somehow impressive.

"That's nice, I hear that the D.R. has beautiful beaches. Are you from there originally?" I nod. "Really? Your English is superb, I would have never guessed."

I smirk. "Don't worry, Mr. Simmons, was it? I can still roll my r's when necessary." I say as I wink to the gorgeous blonde in the second row. He looks at me confused, but I hear few snickers and an even a scoff, presumably from the boy in question.

"You can't possibly be Latina. You're milky white, I mean, everyone knows you have to have tanned skin to be from South America. Just look at Santana," says a constipated looking boy, who points to a beautiful Latina that has lasers shooting out of her eyes. At this I get angry, and give him my best glare.

"What did you just say to me, _pendejo?_ Te parto la cara si me vuelves hablar, desgraciado _(I'll break your face if you talk to me again, bastard)._ First of all, my skin color has nothing to do with where I'm from. Second of all, if you must know I am one hundred percent of European descent, if you even know what that means. Third, the Dominican Republic is in the Caribbean, not South America. Fourth, how the hell are you even in this class? You look like you have the brain capacity of an amoeba, which now that I think about it, is kind of insulting to amoebas. Finally, why in God's name, would you ever wear that shirt, it makes your nipples look like puffy pyramids, dough boy." At this, the entire class seems to burst out laughing, especially that Santana girl that kept clutching her stomach and wiping her tears of laughter. Hell, I even saw Mr. Simmons trying to compose himself. The ginormous dough boy, however, was bright red. He stood up, kicked a chair and left the room. _Good, his face was annoying me._

"Ok class, settle down. Ms. Alvarez, why don't you take a seat next to Ms. Fabray, I'm sure she'd be delighted to fill you in on where we are in the curriculum." He said, while pointing to the pretty blonde, I saw earlier.


	2. Chapter 2

**Quinn POV**

I sighed as soon as I sat down in my usual seat by the window. Today had not been a good day so far. Finn is with Rachel, _again._ This new kid with big lips kept staring at me throughout first period, and to top it all off, I still had to figure out how to get back in the cheerleading squad. Then there was the fact that I came out to my mother right after summer started. She's getting used to it, I guess it helps that I'm not dating anyone. To say she was shocked, would be an understatement. Then again, I guess I can't blame her. I had given birth, so I guess I can see why she was so confused. If I'm honest with myself, the whole reason I had sex with Puck was because I was trying to make myself like men. I've known ever since freshman year, after I caught myself staring at Rachel's long legs. That was my first epiphany. The second, was entirely unexpected, though. I was having this argument with Santana, and after a particularly mean insult, she slapped me. Then, she kissed me. In that moment, I saw fireworks, and I knew I had to do everything in my power to stay away from both of them. So, I did what I do best, I ran. I pushed Santana away, started insulting Rachel, and then proceeded to date Finn Hudson. I know it was wrong of me to cheat on him, but clearly he didn't possess the skill to please a woman, let alone a gay one. After I found out that I was pregnant, my entire world came crashing down. My parents, my own _mother_ , kicked me out. I was a nomad, with no home, hopping from bed to bed, home to home and to think it would have happened anyways if I ever came out. So when my mom asked me to move back in, I knew I had to tell her, because I honestly doubt that I would have been able to take that sort of heartbreak again, especially after giving up Beth. I promised myself that I would apologize to Santana, and especially to Rachel.

I was startled by the sound of Mr. Simmons' question. "I'm sorry sir, could you repeat that?"

"I said, pay attention to the syllabus in front of you Ms. Fabray. This is an advanced calculus course, there is a lot of material to be covered, and I expect you to pay attention." _Ugh, good going Quinn. Piss off teachers on the first day, why don't you?_

"I apologize, sir. It won't happen again." I say with my most innocent eyes.

Mr. Simmons kept going through the syllabus for another ten minutes, until the sound of the door opening cut him off, promptly followed by one of the most beautiful girls I'd ever seen. She was of average height at about 5'6, with long flowing wavy jet black hair that reached a bit below her small breasts. She was thin, probably about 130 pounds, and had quite the prominent ass. Yet, it was her face that drew me in. She had dark brown eyes, full pink lips, a demure button nose, and prominent – yet wonderfully shaped dark eyebrows. It was obvious that this girl was confident, cocky even, if her smirk was anything to go by. She was dressed in dark brown Timberland boots, black skinny jeans, a gray t-shirt, and black leather jacket. To complete the look, she had an expensive looking over-seized gold watch with a black leather strap, and had a simple golden cross hanging from her slender neck. To put it simply, this new enigma was simply _delectable._ Judging by the murmurs around me, everyone else thought so too.

 _Oh shit, she's talking. Concentrate, Q!_ "Um, sure, why the hell not. My name is Maria Alejandra Alvarez, I just moved from the Dominican Republic, and I'm a junior." Holy fuck, now I _have_ to meet her! Her voice was downright sultry.

"That's nice, I hear that the D.R. has beautiful beaches. Are you from there originally?" Maria nods. "Really? Your English is superb, I would have never guessed." I literally cannot take my eyes away from her.

"Don't worry, Mr. Simmons, was it? I can still roll my r's when necessary." Mind out of gutter. Out of gutter, and holy shit did she wink at me? At that I seemingly choke on air, but thankfully it sounds like a scoff.

"You can't possibly be Latina. You're milky white, I mean, everyone knows you have to have tanned skin to be from South America. Just look at Santana." _Oh for Christ's sake!_ How stupid can Finn be? At this, Maria's smirk turned into a scowl, and she gave him a glare that would put mine to shame. _I'll have to get her to teach me that._

"What did you just say to me, _pendejo?_ Te parto la cara si me vuelves hablar, desgraciado _(I'll break your face if you talk to me again, bastard)._ First of all, my skin color has nothing to do with where I'm from. Second of all, if you must know I am one hundred percent of European descent, if you even know what that means. Third, the Dominican Republic is in the Caribbean, not South America. Fourth, how the hell are you even in this class? You look like you have the brain capacity of an amoeba, which now that I think about it, is kind of insulting to amoebas. Finally, why in God's name, would you ever wear that shirt, it makes your nipples look like puffy pyramids, dough boy." The entire class is laughing, myself included. Santana, bless her heart, is literally gasping for air from laughing so hard, and I'm pretty sure I heard her say "this girl is fucking awesome" as she continued laughing. Naturally, Finn kicked a chair, and left the room angrily.

"Ok class, settle down. Ms. Alvarez, why don't you take a seat next to Ms. Fabray, I'm sure she'd be delighted to fill you in on where we are in the curriculum." Oh fuck. I breathed in deeply and schooled my features. I can't let he see how affected I am.


	3. Chapter 3

**Maria POV**

 **Note: Maria,** ** _Quinn_**

I think Mr. Simmons and I are going to get along just fine, I mean I knew I liked him after he started laughing along with the class after the dough boy incident, but right now I love him, because that blonde is absolutely gorgeous. I place my messenger bag on the floor, and took out a pen and paper. I plaster on my smirk and turn to the blonde.

"Hi," I say with my slightly lower register. She turns to look at me, and I'm met with the most mesmerizing hazel eyes that I've ever seen. They looked like they held so much depth, and pain?

"Hi." She breathed.

I cleared my throat. "Do you mind if we share your syllabus for now, Mr. Simmons failed to give me one?" She nodded. "Thank you beautiful." I said with a wink. Her face turned bright red at my words. _Damn, two for two, I guess my winks are effective after all._

The class looked straight forward enough, I failed to see the need to explain a syllabus that you can read, but hey at least this gave me free time. _Time for some fun._ I started writing on the paper in front of me. _Well here goes nothing._

 **What's your name?** I wrote and passed the paper to my blonde companion. She looked surprised but wrote something anyways.

 ** _Quinn._**

 **Beautiful name for a beautiful girl.** Her face went bright red again. _Score._

 ** _Are you hitting on me?_** At this, I smirk.

 **I'd be crazy not to. But, no. Not just yet. I'd like to get to know who I'm hitting on. So you'll have to help me out with that.** I pass her the paper and I laugh internally at her pink cheeks. At this point I'm afraid they're going to stay that way for the remainder of the class.

 ** _What if I'm not gay?_**

 **You don't have to be gay. You can be bisexual, pansexual, questioning, bi-curious, or downright Maria-sexual. Really, I don't have a preference.** I see her cover her mouth, to hide her smile I assume.

 ** _Clever. But how do I know you're not some sicko that's going to kill me in my sleep._** I smile when I read this. This girl has been watching too much TV.

 **Well I guess it's safe to assume that you watch too much Criminal Minds.** She huffs. I chuckle. _Damn she was cute._ She's about to take the paper, but I beat her too it.

 **Have lunch with me?** I stare at her intently and look for a reaction, and surprisingly enough, there isn't one.

 ** _Why should I?_**

 **Because you want to. If you weren't interested, you would have made it clear after I said I planned on eventually hitting on you. At the very least, I intrigue you. So say yes, because I want you to, but more importantly, because you want to.** After she finished reading my note, she turns her head and looks at me for what feels like hours.

 ** _Yes._** As soon as I read those three letters, my smirk morphs into an instant smile.

 **I know I asked you to lunch, and usually I'd escort you. But given the fact that I have no idea where the cafeteria is, would you do the honors this once?** I see her laugh lightly as she picks up her pen.

 ** _Sure._** I give her a genuine smile in return and at that moment, the bell rings.

I pick up my messenger bag, and the rest of my things. I see Quinn do the same, and it hits me with an idea.

"Hey, Quinn?"

"Yes?" She asks with furrowed brows. _How cute._

"May I carry your books?" I see her blush again. I swear it's the most adorable sight.

"You don't even know where I'm going, plus I'm sure you don't even know where your next class is," she says.

To that I scowl. Then I smirk. "How do you know we don't have the same class?"

"I'm the only junior taking AP Physics," she says simply. _Oh the irony._

"Not anymore." She looks surprised at this. I just shrug. "All of my classes are AP's except for Spanish, which I have no idea why I'm in by the way, and my elective."

"Th-that's impressive. Sure you can carry my books." _Even the way she stutters is cute._

"You know that I have no idea where I'm going, right?" I ask with a smirk.

"Right, of course." With that we're on our way.

Turns out that Quinn and I had pretty much the same schedule, which was extremely convenient. She showed me where all of my classes were, and I carried her books. We spent our time in class talking, well writing, on the pieces of paper. Honestly, she intrigues me, and well, that hasn't happened in a while. I was surprised to find out that someone recorded the dough boy incident, which was a bit creepy, but convenient. _I really do like to document my awesomeness._ As I walked through the halls, I heard people talking, a few smirked, others smiled, and I swear I saw a girl fanning herself earlier. To my utter amusement, Quinn seemed a bit peeved. _I shall explore this._

"Is it always like this?" I ask Quinn.

"What, people fainting as you walk by? I wouldn't know, you tell me." Damn, she has claws. _I like it._

"Hmm, well there was this one time –"

"Stop being a smartass," she said while swatting my arm.

I was about to retort, when I saw Rachel walking by. I was about to say hi, but then I saw a big guy holding a slushy cup and walking towards Rachel. Based on his sneer, I would say his intention was pretty clear. Quinn told me all about the practice of throwing slushies, in order to maintain the school hierarchy. I dropped my things and dashed towards Rachel, in order to avoid the whole ordeal.

"Hey, pick on someone your own size, you moron," I bark.

"Are you talking to me, princess?" I scoff.

"Yes, and if you call me princess one more time, I'll rip your _cojones_ off, me entiendes?" I see him smirk.

"This doesn't concern you, so walk away little girl." _Oh he's pissing me off._

"I'll be nice, and pretend you didn't say that. Now, you have three seconds to walk away, before I make you." I say with a murderous glare. I can feel Rachel pulling at my shirt, for me to stop, but I can't. _No one disrespects me._ I see him about to throw the slushy anyways, so I put my hand underneath the cup, and slushy the idiot instead.

"Congrats, you now slushied yourself. Good job. Now leave, and if you bother Rachel, me, or hell anyone again, I promise to make you regret it every single time, and trust me _cabron_ I keep my promises." With that I take Rachel's hand and walk towards Quinn. I pick up my stuff and I barge into the nearest bathroom, the other two close behind me. I grip the sink in anger. _I hate bullies._

"Maria, thank you. You didn't have to do that, you barely even know me –" At that I had to cut her off. I see Quinn behind her, sporting a guilty expression. _I wonder why._

"Look Rachel, no one deserves for that to happen to them, especially no one as sweet as you. Plus, I'd like for us to be friends, and I protect my friends." I see her blush, and then shake her head.

"Why would you be friends with me? I'm just a glee club loser. I see that you're already hanging out with Quinn, why would you – "

"Rachel, I've seen losers, and trust me, you're not one of them. Hell, that Neanderthal that was about to slushy you, will probably end up pumping gas for life. Now _that_ , my petite friend, is a loser. You on the other hand, seem awesome. So yes, we're friends. As to my friendship with Quinn, I fail to see the relevance." I look at Quinn, but she can't meet my eyes. For the first time since we entered the bathroom, she spoke up.

"I'm sorry, Rachel." It spoken quietly, but both Rachel and I heard. Rachel looked stunned, though. "I'm sorry for all of the name calling, and the slushies. I don't expect for you to forgive me, but if you'll let me, I'd like to explain why I did those terrible things." To say that I'm surprised is the understatement of the century. Quinn seemed so hurt, so haunted. Playful, yet quiet. But not a bully.

"Thank you for your apology, Quinn. But if you want to explain, do it now."

Quinn looked like a fish out of the water, probably due to my presence. She took a deep breath, and seemingly resolute, she nodded.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Sorry for the wait and the short chapter, more soon. Happy New Year!**

I saw Quinn take a deep breath, and then met my gaze, her eyes filled with unshed tears. "Do you remember the first time that insulted you?" I nodded. I remember it like it was yesterday, it was during gym, while we were running laps.

"Yes Quinn, I believe you saying something to one of your fellow cheerleaders about how I resembled a drag queen." I felt Maria squish my hand in show of support, she was glaring at Quinn.

"Well, um," she cleared her throat, "that was the first time that I realized that I was g-gay." _Say what, now?_

"G-go on," I gulped.

"I, well um, I l-like your legs, and um, I got scared that I thought about you in _that way_. I pushed you away, the only way I knew how, by pushing my feelings away. I know it's no excuse for the way I've treated you, but Rachel, in my family g-gay is not ok. My parents would have incinerated me," she scoffed, "hell after I got pregnant, they did. I was terrified of my feelings, so I pushed you away, so I'm asking, no begging you, to let me make it up to you in any way I can". Tears stained Quinn's perfectly sculpted cheeks. I'm honestly at an impasse, part of me wants to believe her, another feels bad for her, but truly, what I really want to do is hug her. I notice Maria heading towards the door, to give us privacy, no doubt and I nod subtlety.

I take a deep breath, "Quinn, I can't pretend that I trust you just yet. In fact, what you're telling me seems to fit right into the 'too good to be true category' but, I will give you a chance to prove that you've changed. I'm sorry that you didn't feel like you could talk to me, after all I do have two gay fathers, but I understand that a lot of people need to go on this journey of self-discovery on their own. So, once again, I'd like to extend my offer of friendship to you."

I saw her shake her head multiple times, and for a moment my heart fell until she spoke, "Rachel it wasn't that I didn't want to go to you. It's that I didn't know how, hell at the time we barely knew each other, and after I got pregnant, my priorities were different and I just assumed you hated me. I _want_ to be your friend, Rachel. You're honestly the most kind, honest, and selfless person, sans the solos, that I know."

"I'm going to hug you now." Quinn beamed.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Please Review! The more reviews, the more I'll update!**

 **Maria POV**

I excited the bathroom while they talked, it seemed private, intimate even. I mean, I feel bad for Quinn, she was or _is_ by the looks of it, struggling to accept the fact that she's gay; something that I know from experience isn't easy, especially in a Latin American country. But on the other hand, there's Rachel, who suffered because of Quinn's insecurities, and apparently because reason other than Quinn stared at her legs. _They are really hot, though. They're both really hot I wish I could shove my d-. Stop it. Don't think about that._ Anyways, I wonder what they're talking about, and if Rachel is going to forgive Quinn. I mean, I know I wouldn't, especially after what those assholes did to me when I was younger. _Breathe._

I felt a light tap, "hey Maria," I yelped. "The fuck Rachel? You just scared the living shit out of me".

"Quinn and I have been trying to get your attention for the last two minutes. Are you okay?" _Huh?_

"Yeah, sorry, I was um, lost in thought". I said while playing with my hair. _I really hate those thoughts._

"So, um, sorry about that. But, lunch is almost over, can we take a rain check?" Quinn asked with pleading eyes.

I eyed her up and down and then turned to Rachel, "I don't know, did you apologize? Because I really _hate_ bullies, especially if the person they are tormenting doesn't deserve it." I asked with a pointed tone. Quinn's demeanor instantly turned remorseful at my question, which makes me think that she is very sorry.

"Yes, I did. Rachel and I are now officially friends, and I hope that in time I can earn her trust and her respect." _Friends, huh? Well she forgives easily._

"Well, if Rachel can forgive you, who am I to say no? I'm sorry if I sound out of line, it's just that I haven't had the best, um, experience with bullies." I said, rather awkwardly.

I saw Rachel approach me and she slowly, but deliberately gave me a soft hug. "Thank you, for caring," she whispered. I felt heat rise to my neck as a pair of soft lips caressed my cheek. I cleared my throat.

"Um, so, tell me about the famous Glee club." I saw both Rachel and Quinn beam.

"You're joining Glee?"

"Yeah, Rachel here practically begged me to join. Plus, I need an extracurricular. Speaking of which, do you guys know who I can talk to join the soccer team?" I asked. I saw both of their throats bob, and just smirked. _Oh yeah, I got it._

"Y-you play –"

"So if it isn't Streisand, Tubbers, and the taller version of Kim Kardashian. I'm here to inform you that you are my newest addition to the Cherrios. You have that ethnic edge that I need for my 8th consecutive title." _Was this bitch serious?_ "Pick up your uniform in my office and report to practice at 4:30." I glanced at Quinn and Rachel who both seemed to be rendered speechless. I started laughing uncontrollably at the mere idea of me joining some sort of, breakfast club?

"What's so funny, baby got back?" The lanky coach demanded. At this I started laughing even harder, going as far as clutching my stomach in hopes of taking a breath.

"Let me get this straight, you want me to join a breakfast club or something? I don't even eat cereal." I asked her disbelievingly. Quinn and Rachel both looked at me like I grew a second head.

"No you dumb-ass, Cheerios is the cheerleading squad." At this I start laughing even harder than before. I felt Quinn nudging me, as she shook her head frantically.

"I'm sorry, you want _me_ to join the _cheerleading_ squad? Are you high off protein shakes or something? Because there is no way in _hell_ that you're going to _ever_ going to see me wearing a _skirt_ out of all things. Honestly, I'd rather swallow pencils." I saw her face flush, in what I could assume was anger.

"I will destroy you. My Cheerios are the crème de la crème of this school, you will never be popular without them." She seethed. At this I just smirked.

"No, my bird legged friend, they're not. _I_ am." I said with a smug smile. Both Rachel and Quinn are gaping at me, I just nod. I know what I'm doing.

"Didn't you just get here?" She asks with a look of pure disbelief in her face. I nod.

"Do you have your phone on you?" I ask the lanky coach. She nods, a curious expression adorning her face.

"Type in Maria Alejandra Alvarez de Leon into your phone. Then, click on the first thing that pops up and read it out loud." I say with my smirk still permanently in place. I saw her raise an eyebrow, but she did as I asked. I then took great satisfaction in watching her face pale.

"I'm waiting…"

"Child prodigy makes billions in the stock market after creating a brilliant integral based financial algorithm. Child of engineer and real estate tycoon Ernesto Alvarez and banker Lucia de Leon, Maria has already received scholarships for MIT, Harvard, Yale, and Columbia respectably, upon the completion of her senior year." She said while gaping at me. I turned my head and saw both Quinn and Rachel stare at me with wide, disbelieving eyes as I just shrugged.

"So you see, _coach,_ you're not the shit around here. _I am._ Oh, and by the way, let that be the last time you try to use me, based on how I look or because of how _hot_ I am." With that I walked away, quietly seething. I heard two set of shoes behind me, so I took a deep breath and turned around.

"So, Glee club?" I ask trying to avoid what I'm sure is a million and one questions.

"You really can't expect us to let that go, which by the way, that way totally h-badass." Quinn says with a tone that let me know she wasn't letting it go. I sighed.

"I'll tell you both what, since lunch is pretty much over, and I have class after this, let's go to my house afterschool and I'll answer all of your questions."

"Okay, that sounds good." Rachel says, with Quinn nodding in agreement.

"I'll see you later for glee then." I went over to Rachel, took her hand and kissed it. "Laters, beautiful." She blushed. I did the same with Quinn's hand, "Until later, gorgeous." She blushed as well. _Two for two, damn I'm good._ With that I walked away in the direction of my next class.

"Wait!" Quinn yelled. I turned around in question, "we have the same class next, silly." She said with a soft giggle. _Right._ I offered her my arm, which she took, and walked us to our next class.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Please Review!**

 **Maria POV**

I'm walking with Quinn and Rachel to the choir room. If I'm completely honest with myself, I'm a bit nervous. But hell if I'm going to let anyone notice. My classes so far have gone well, and without incident, luckily I only had to introduce myself in one of the classes, which wasn't too bad. I was glad that Quinn had been with me throughout the day though, if not my day would have undoubtedly boring.

"So, have you decided what song you're going to sing for your audition?" Rachel asked.

" _Hmm_ , I'm actually in between two. But it's a surprise." I added with a wink. As we approached the door, I stopped them from entering. "Hey, you know what, I'm going to run to the restroom real quick. Can you tell , that I'll be in, in say ten?"

"Sure, but why so long?" Quinn asked.

"I like to make an entrance. Plus, I want a change of uh, wardrobe." I said with a wink and a sexy smirk. With that, I made my way to the restroom. I eyed myself meticulously in the mirror, thinking of what to do with myself. _Let's do sexy badass._ I took my make-up pouch out of my messenger bag, and proceeded to put on some eyeliner, dark eye shadow, and mascara to give the effect of a smoky eye. I took some coconut oil and passed it through my wavy locks and mused them a bit. _Damn I'm good looking, might as well have the after-sex look._ I took my jacket off, as well as my t-shirt, leaving me clad in just my jeans, and a black, lacy push-up bra. I put my jacket back on, and zipped up all the way up. I smirked at the mirror _let's do this._

I walked into the choir room, and immediately fell all eyes on me. I saw both Quinn and Rachel giving me looks of encouragement, and lust. _Good._ I cleared my throat, and Mr. Shuester or Curly as he will now be referred to in my brain, looked at me and smiled.

"Oh, good! You made it! Guys, this is Maria Alvarez, she's going to audition for glee club!" He looked at me in question, "are you ready to audition today?"

I scanned the room and saw what appeared to be a very diverse group of people. There were two Asians, clasped at the hand, a geeky looking boy in a wheel chair, and overweight black girl, a boy that was obviously gay, that Santana girl, a tall blonde, a guy with a Mohawk, and oh _god_ dough boy. _This shall be fun._ "Sure thing, fair warning though, I'm singing two songs. That way you can see the full effect of my… abilities." I said with a smirk. "Do you guys have a dock that I can hook my Iphone to?"

"Oh, that's great! The dock is right over there." Mr. Shuester said. I walked over and picked the playlist that I needed.

 **A/N: SONG ONE : Adios by Ricky Martin**

The opening notes of the song blasted through the ipod doc. I started to move my hips to the rhythm of the music and started strutting up the stairs towards Santana, ignoring Quinn and Rachel's disbelieving eyes. I extended my arm, silently asking her to dance with me, and she grinned and proceeded to walk down the risers towards the middle of the room with me. I pulled her close to me, and with that started to sing.

 _Dame sólo una vez,  
Sólo quiero otra vez  
Te juro, me marcho después  
No pienso jugar a ser juez  
Seducido, yo me rindo a tus pies_

I kept her body close to mine, shifting my feet efficiently, and with practice, practically grinding with her right then and there.

 _Sé que yo lo... Sé que te lo  
Puedo traducir en Inglés  
Si quieres I will try  
Pero prefiero decirte en Francés:_

I turned postioned her body so that she was rubbing against my center. Then I proceeded to make jaws go agape, and panties drop.

 _Vous vous voulez vous  
Coucher mon amour dites  
Moi, c´ est moi qui vais  
Repartir demain, il faut  
Oublier je te dis au revoir!_

 _Adiós  
Te tengo que decir adiós  
Me estoy volviendo loco  
Loco, loco, loco, loco por tu amor  
Adiós  
Te tengo que decir adiós  
Me estoy volviendo loco  
Loco, loco, loco, loco por tu amor  
¡Adiós!_

 _Deja que en ti, deja que en mí  
Prenda la llama otra vez  
Si quieres let my try,  
Pero prefiero decirte en Francés:_

 _Vous vous voulez vous  
Coucher mon amour dites  
Moi, c´ est moi qui vais  
Repartir demain, il faut  
Oublier je te dis au revoir!_

 _Adiós  
Te tengo que decir adiós  
Me estoy volviendo loco  
Loco, loco, loco, loco por tu amor  
Adiós_

I was panting slightly, after the song ended, and was met with wolf whistles and heavy claps. I looked closely at Quinn's reaction. _She's jealous._ I smirked and turned to Santana. I took her hand, and kissed her knuckles. "Thanks for the dance, Santana." I said purring her name.

She smirked. "Anytime sexy," she said with a wink. _So hot._

"That's what I'm talking about guys! I love that you picked a song that has two languages. That was great, Maria. Next one?" I nodded.

 **A/N: Song Two: Problem by Natalia Kills**

I locked eyes with Quinn, "are you ready for this, gorgeous?" I mouthed with a wink. With a shy smile she nodded. I walked over to the dock and played the song.

I pointed at Quinn, and proceeded to unzip my jacket and run my hand through my centrum.

 _Sweat  
Dripping down your chest  
Thinking 'bout your tattooed knuckles  
On my thigh boy boy boy_

I danced my way over to her, and got really close as I sang…

 _Cold  
Shower… you got no  
Power to control  
How I make you my toy toy toy_

I dropped my jacket, leaving me only wearing my black lace bra and then much to her surprise, I straddled her, and started to rock my hips…

 _My hips rocking  
As we keep lip locking  
Got the neighbors screaming  
Even louder louder  
Lick me down like you were  
Rolling rile  
I'm smoking…  
Come and put me out._

I stood up, leaving a blushing Quinn behind and pointed at Rachel as I sang…

 _I'm your dream girl  
This is real love  
But you know what they say about me…  
That girl is a problem  
Girl is a problem  
Girl is a problem problem  
Oh Baby  
You so bad boy  
Drive me mad boy  
But you don't care what they say about me…  
That girl is a problem  
Girl is a problem  
Girl is a problem problem_

 _I got your name  
Hanging from my chain…  
Don't you wanna claim  
My body like a vandal?  
You got the cure  
Underneath your shirt…  
Don't you wanna save this  
Dirty little damsel?  
Got my mink coat falling on the  
Motel floor… you're on the bed  
Wolf whistling louder louder  
Your lips smudging all my  
Make up… kicking both my heels off  
Come and pin me down_

"Okay!" At the sound of 's voice I stopped singing. "That was very, ah, good. You have a powerful voice, and we'd love for you to join glee club, just um, keep the songs a tad more… appropriate, and uh, with clothing." I smirked. _Aww the poor guy is flustered, and so is everyone else for that matter._

"No problem , I'll try to not, _fluster_ the students quite so much _._ " I saw sweat dripping down his forehead _he's nervous, this is fun_. I turned around and bent over to pick up my jacket, winking at Quinn in the process. I put it on and zipped it halfway, and then went up the risers to sit in the empty seat next to Santana.

"That was wicked hot," a guy in a Mohawk said.

"Yeah…" dough boy said with a strange expression adorning his face. A binder was placed on top of his lap, and realization struck me. _Uh, gross. Dough boy._

"You okay there, Dough boy?" I asked him with a sickeningly sweet smile. He scowled.

"My name isn't dough boy! It's Finn." He exclaimed. _Oh he's funny._

"Oh, that's so sweet! I'm so glad that your parents decided to name you after such an important body part of your relatives." I heard Santana silently laughing as he looked at me confused. "The orcas." I deadpanned, and at that the entire class bursted out laughing. Mr. Shuester shot me a disapproving look, and I smiled sheepishly.

"Oh shit, we have another Santana." The boy in the wheelchair said, followed by murmurs of agreements.

Finn was about to run out of the room when I said, "Hey Finn, I'm sorry. I'll try not to be so, uh, honest next time. Sometimes my jokes are a bit mean. But you know, that's life." He grumbled something and promptly sat back down.

"Okay, settle down. Maria why don't you come up here and tell us a bit about yourself." said. _Seriously, again?_

"Sure, why not." I moved towards the front of the room. "Well as you heard earlier, my name is Maria Alejandra Alvarez de Leon. I just moved to Lima from the Dominican Republic. I'm in the eleventh grade, and I play both soccer and tennis. Oh, and in case you were wondering, or were even going to try, I'm gay. Sorry boys." I said and promptly took my seat.

"Okay! Well Maria, I'm William Shuester, but everyone calls me Mr. Shue. This over hear is Noah Puckerman, that's Finn Hudson, that's Brittany Pierce, Santana Lopez is next to you, that's Tina Cohen-Chang, that's Mike Chang –"

"Not related, by the way." Tina said.

"Anyways, that's Artie Abrams, Mercedes Jones, Kurt Hummel, our other new member Sam Evans, and Lauren Zizes. I assume that you know Quinn and Rachel, yes?" I nodded. "Okay, so for this week's lesson, I want you guys to sing about your feelings." Everyone groaned. "Don't worry it doesn't have to be romantic, it can be about how you feel towards your family or just your friends. Or it can be about something happening in your life. Music is all about expression, so take this lesson to express your feelings." He clapped. "Okay guys, that's it for today!"

I turned towards Santana. "I haven't had a chance to properly introduce myself yet, I'm Maria." I said extending my hand.

"Santana Lopez." She said while shaking my hand slowly. My eyes locked with hers and we continued to shake hands.

"I'm Brittany!" The bubbly blonde sitting next to Santana exclaimed, shaking me out of my reverie. _Weird._ I blinked. "Hi Brittany, I'm Maria, it's nice to meet you." I said.

"Do you like ducks?" She asked with an excited voice. _Well that's random._

"Yeah, I like ducks." I said. _I'm confused with this conversation._

"Yay! Sanny can Maria come with us to feed ducks? Please, pretty please, with a cherry on top!" She exclaimed. _Aww she's so sweet._

I saw Santana's gaze soften. "I don't know if Maria has plans Britt." She said softly.

"I'd love to go with you guys actually. I literally only know my cousin, Claudia, that's who I live with by the way. Well, I know Quinn and Rachel too, but I want to make friends, and you guys seem cool. I invited Quinn and Rachel over to my house, we're heading there now actually. So, if you want we could all go, and then head over to my house." I said.

"Hold up. Q! Since when are you and the hobbit friends?" I tensed, but remained silent.

"As of today, actually. I apologized for my ridiculous behavior, and actually you should do the same, because we both know why you did it, and you know my reasons as well. So cut the crap." Quinn said. _Feisty._

Santana sighed. "You're right." Santana stood up, and walked over to a shell shocked Rachel. "I suck at apologies, probably because I never give them. But to say that this one is long overdue is an understatement. I'm sorry for all of the name calling, the slushies, the comments, and most of for making you think that I didn't like you as a person. I'm honestly ashamed of myself for everything that I did to you. The reason, and let me finish before you slap me, is because you have two gay fathers. My family is very religious, even more religious than Quinn's, and they _hate_ gay people. At this point, I think it's pretty obvious that I like women, that I'm _gay_. If my family ever found out, they would disown me, I would lose everything. I would lose them, I would lose them for being me. So, what I guess I'm trying to say, is that I bullied you, so that everyone would assume that I hate that 'lifestyle' and so that my parents would never suspect. I'm sorry Rachel, for being a coward, and for not being able to be as strong as you. I hope that you can forgive me, and that we can finally be friends, if you're still willing." Santana said with silent tears running through her eyes.

I saw Rachel give Santana a bone crushing hug, and murmur something in her ear. Quinn followed, and so did Brittany. I stayed behind, watching. I didn't want to interrupt moment, especially since they barely knew me.

"Yay, we're all friends now!" Brittany exclaimed and we all laughed.

"I'm okay going to the duck pond, if you are Quinn." Rachel said with questioning eyes.

"I'm game."

"Cool, I have my Jeep here if any of you want to ride with me. Plus, I have no idea where the pond is." I said.

"I'll go with you." Quinn quickly said.

"Can I go to? I don't have a car." Rachel said with a sheepish smile.

"Of course I don't mind beautiful." I said with a wink. She blushed.

"Britts and I will follow you."

 **A/N: Next chapter you'll gain a lot of insight on Maria! Thanks for the follows!**


End file.
